Premoniciones
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: ¿Qué son los sueños? ¿Mensajes del inconsciente? ¿O...premoniciones?


"Shinji"  
  
"Shinji." repetía Rei, temblorosa y sudando.  
  
"Shinji, por favor.no te vayas.por favor, ¡perdoname!" suplicaba Rei Ayanami en su sueño. Estaba muy angustiada.  
  
"¡¡¡¡SHINJIIIIIIII!!!!" gritó la chica desesperadamente, con eso se despertó de su perturbado sueño.  
  
Estaba agitada, su pesadilla la había asustado; necesitaba saber si Shinji se encontraba bien; el sueño había sido demasiado real, y tenía que asegurarse.  
  
Se cambió de ropa, arregló su despeinado y corto cabello celeste, y salió de su departamento. La calle estaba oscura y solitaria. Y, ¿cómo iba a estar sino, si eran las tres de la mañana?  
  
Seguro que está durmiendo. No debería despertarlo por una estupidez como una pesadilla.  
  
Pero.¿y si no era SOLAMENTE una pesadilla? ¿Y si era una premonición? Ya me ha pasado antes.cuando soñé que Ikari-san y Shinji eran las mismas personas, pasó que los dos me salvaron en la misma situación.  
  
Tal vez, es una premonición.pero de que algo le va a pasar, pero no lo que hizo en el sueño.  
  
No necesitó llegar a su departamento, el mismo Shinji Ikari estaba caminando en la misma vereda, en dirección contraria.  
  
"¿Ikari-kun?" preguntó  
  
"¿Mm?" dijo Shinji, para levantar la vista hacia quién lo había nombrado.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"  
  
"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees?" sonrió el chico  
  
"¿No deberías estar en tu casa, durmiendo?" volvió a preguntar insistentemente  
  
"Lo mismo va para ti, Ayanami-chan. ¿Qué hace una dama sola en medio de la calle a las tres y media de la madrugada?"  
  
"Es que." empezó a decir, pero de repente se sintió estúpida por su razón, así que prefirió mentir. "Es que se me habían acabado las. las vendas, ¡eso es!"  
  
"¿Las vendas? Pero tu ya no usas vendas."  
  
"¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?", dijo en tono frío, y retomó su interrogatorio: "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Paseo. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que no te puedes dormir, y sales a pasear por la calle?"  
  
Rei simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Nunca le había pasado eso antes, pero no tenía por qué decírselo a Ikari-kun.  
  
"Bueno, Rei-chan, ya es hora de que me vaya. Adiós"  
  
"Hasta mañana, Ikari-kun" dijo Rei, volviendo a su departamento, sabiendo que no había ocurrido nada malo. Todavía.  
  
Minutos antes.  
  
"Rei-chan.escúchame."  
  
"Yo. yo sólo quería.no."  
  
"¡No lo hagas! Por favor.vuelve."  
  
"¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡AYANAMIII!!!!"  
  
Fue tal el grito que pegó, que Misato se despertó y le fue a preguntar horrorizada qué le estaba pasando.  
  
"Shinji-kun, ¿qué pasó?"  
  
"Nada." dijo el muchacho entre su respiración entrecortada ".Un mal sueño, nada más."  
  
"Menos mal" respondió Misato. "Tenía miedo de que Rei te haya tratado de asesinar.pero era demasiado imposible, ¿no?" bromeó, pero el chiste no le hizo ninguna gracias a Shinji.  
  
"Vuelve a la cama, Misato-san, estoy bien.de veras."  
  
"Si tú lo dices." dijo, y volvió a su cuarto.  
  
Pero Shinji no lo estaba. No se sentía bien, debido al sueño. Le parecía que era como. una advertencia.  
  
No. ¿qué locura estoy pensando? Rei está perfectamente, no creo que pueda ser capaz de hacer algo por estilo, es una locura.  
  
Pero. ¿y si lo hizo? ¿Y si lo hizo, y yo no me entero, después me voy a sentir culpable por no haberla parado, no?  
  
Voy a ir igual. Locura o no, me quiero asegurar que no. Seguramente ella está durmiendo tranquila, soñando quién sabe con quién -o con qué. Pero voy a ir igual.  
  
Se levantó de la cama, se puso su uniforme del colegio, su SDAT, y le dejó escrita una nota a Misato, por si se despertaba y no lo encontraba. Salió a la calle, eran como las tres de la mañana, casi.  
  
La calle estaba solitaria, fría, vacía. De una casa, que seguramente antes había un cartel luminoso, salían grupos de jóvenes. Uno de ellos se balanceaba en los brazos de los demás, los cuales lo sujetaban.  
  
Mientras más se acercaba al departamento de la chica, más absurda le parecía la razón por la cual estaba allí. Era obvio que Rei estaba bien. Y no necesitó más confirmación, pues la misma muchacha estaba caminando por ahí.  
  
Se hizo el que no la vio, pero cuando la muchacha lo llamó, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no parecer culpable.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"  
  
Él sonrió con su sonrisa más dulce, ya patética, y le dijo "Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no?"  
  
"¿No deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo?"  
  
¡Dios, qué insistente! "Lo mismo va para ti, Ayanami-chan. ¿Qué hace una dama sola en medio de la calle a las tres y media de la madrugada?" le contestó, evadiendo su pregunta.  
  
"Es que." balbuceó. Parecía que él no era el único que estaba allí sin motivo aparente. "Es que se me habían acabado las.las vendas, ¡eso es!"  
  
Mm.olía a mentira eso. Shinji sabía a la perfección que hacía mucho que Rei no tenía que usar vendas. Además, la muchacha nunca fue buena mintiendo.  
  
"¿Las vendas? Pero si tú ya no usas vendas."  
  
"¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?" lo interrumpió. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
Ahora sí le tocaba su turno de mentir. "Paseo. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que no te puedes dormir, y sales a pasear por la calle?" Esa sí era una buena.  
  
Rei asintió. Como no quería quedarse más tiempo, ya sea que se le escape su verdadero motivo, le dijo a la chica: "Bueno, Rei-chan, ya es hora de que me vaya. Adiós"  
  
"Hasta mañana, Ikari-kun"  
  
Shinji empezó a caminar a su departamento, sabiendo que no había ocurrido nada malo. Todavía.  
  
Fin. Mail: rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com o ayanami_child@yahoo.com. 


End file.
